snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Delphinia Suvari
Former Hogwarts Ravenclaw, Class of 2080, Nathan's bestie, Greek. The Basics *'Name:' Delphinia Eumelia Suvari *'Nicknames:' Delphi *'Age:' 18 (as of '81) *'Date of Birth:' May 18th, 2063 *'Place of Birth: '''Santorini, Greece *'Lives in:' England, currently. *'Blood Status:' Pureblood *'Marital Status:' Taken..? *'Wand Type: Cedar, Jobberknoll feather core, 10 3/4 inch *'''Patronus: Unknown *'Boggart:' Herself, alone *'Current Occupation:' Appearance *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Green *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 107 lbs. *'Defining physical features:' Personality Early History Born into a warm mid-May afternoon in Santorini, Greece, Ms. Delphinia Eumelia Suvari was exactily three days earlier than expected, and eager than ever to start her life. Growing up was never a challenge for this little girl, no obsticles were met without total enthusiasm and excitement from the little bundle of joy. From walking and talking, to running, and then potty-training, Delphinia accomplished each with much success. Her parents could only hope she would continue on that path and keep that same bright, easy outlook on life as she grew older. And for the most part, she did. School was fun for Delphi, learning was fun. Not to mention, making friends. Something Delphi excelled in above all else, was making friends. By the time she turned 11 years old and would soon be getting ready to leave the comfort of her first school, Delphi had a large group of close friends to leave behind too. Not only would none of her friends end up going to her new school, but unfortunately, she lost contact with each within her first year at a new wizarding school. After that, saddened and missing the loss of her friends, Delphinia kept to her self for the next four years at school. Being raised as an only child didn't help matters either. Though she had two older brothers, one had died before she had even been born and the other.. well, he wasn't around much. He certainly tried, but being so much older than her (18+), he had his own life to worry about. She loved his company nonetheless. Then there was the Galanis' and DeVilles. Old family friends of her parents, but none were anywhere near close in age to her either. The youngest, Apollo, being 12 year older than her. Despite that, Delphi spent the time she wasn't in school or with her parents, spending time with Artemis, bothering Apollo, and playing dress up and other girly things with Demetria. The three became much like older siblings to her, a second family almost. Little did she know, that's exactily what they would be. At fifteen years old, Delphinia Suvari became an orphan. It was summer, mere weeks after her fifteenth birthday when she got news that her parents had been in an accident and wouldn't be coming home, ever. Her life changed from that point on. Immediately, Athena and Andrew took her in to live with them. They were her godparents, after all. Delphi, however, didn't want to live in Greece anymore. She just couldn't handle living in the same area, remembering every memory she ever had with her parents, and knowing they would never be there again. After talking with Artemis, who would understand better than anyone else, it was decided Delphi would come live with her and her husband, Brett, in England. Not long after, Delphinia was enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for that September. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Life After Hogwarts Family Parents *Father: Nikolaos Suvari (b. ????, d. 2077) *Mother: Konstantina Suvari ''nee ''Takiah (b. ????, d. 2077) Brothers *Eros Suvari (b. 2043, d. 2061) *João '''Nils' ''Rocha (b. 2044) Pets *Philia, grey and white kitten (adopted summer of 7th year) Friends/Other Nathan Aspen Apollo DeVille Rylan Knight-DeVille Artemis (Chosen) & Brett Carlen Athena & Andrew DeVille Erimenthia & Deniz Galanis Demetria & Markus Fotos Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Characters Category:Class of 2080 Category:Alumni